<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts Under the Tree by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140896">Gifts Under the Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Desire &amp; Decorum AU) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More surprises await Hamid and Daphne on Christmas morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid/Main Character (Desire &amp; Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Desire &amp; Decorum AU) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts Under the Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Laughter reverberated through the walls as Daphne’s eyes fluttered open. Her right arm reached to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she sat up and looked around the master suite. As she reached for her mobile to check the time, her eyes landed on one message.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a smile, she got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up. Whilst she put her toothbrush back in her toiletry bag and reached for the hairbrush, she rolled her eyes and pondered about how silly she was to follow these <em>accomplished ladies’ rules</em> her grandmother has berated her so much about over the years. She was alone with her boyfriend and he certainly didn’t care if her hair was a little disheveled or her breath wasn’t minty fresh right after she woke up. Yet, part of her still urged to impress him. After one last look in the mirror to check her outfit, she left the ensuite and went to the lounge.</p><p>“Look who decided to join us!” Bartholomew cheered, placing a tray with simit, croissants, olives, and cheese on the table and walking towards Daphne.</p><p>“Finally! I was about to drag you out if you didn’t leave that room until nine. We’re hungry!” Briar nagged as she stood up and followed suit.</p><p>“Wha—” Before she could say anything else, Bartholomew and Briar’s arms wrapped around the viscountess’s small frame.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, bestie!” Briar and Bartholomew chanted in unison.</p><p>A large grin lit up her face as the warmth of her friends’ embrace protected her from the cool breeze coming from the balcony. “Merry Christmas!” She whispered, pulling away to look at them. “I can’t believe you’re both here. I missed you.”</p><p>“We couldn’t let you spend Christmas morning without opening the gifts. It’s tradition!” Bartholomew beamed.</p><p>“And we thought you’d need friendly faces on the jet once you get heartbroken that you had to leave your prince charming,” Briar hinted.</p><p>Daphne’s cheek heated as her eyes darted to the sofa, where Hamid winked to her whilst Yusuf and Malak hid smiles behind their chai glasses. “I take it back. I did not miss <em>you</em>.”</p><p>She threw a glare at Briar, who stuck her tongue out at her friend as laughter erupted in the lounge.</p><p>“Alright, knock it off. There are people starving here and the smell of fresh pastries is torture.” Bartholomew said.</p><p>“Well said, Bartie,” Yusuf agreed.</p><p>Once Daphne greeted the others and they took their places by the coffee table, Hamid scanned the room. “Where’s Sevim?”</p><p>“She’s picking up the gifts for the gift exchange,” Malak replied.</p><p>“What gift exchange?” Daphne inquired.</p><p>“The fandom gift exchange.” Malak grinned.</p><p>“Yusuf, Sevim, and Malak don’t celebrate Christmas, but they do exchange gifts at New Year’s, so we’re calling it gift exchange because it’s more inclusive,” Briar explained.</p><p>“Yet it doesn’t include us,” Hamid added.</p><p>“What?!” Daphne turned to her boyfriend in disbelief. “Did you know about this?”</p><p>“I found out ten minutes ago and may I add I’m appalled you all have the audacity to make the exchange at my home and didn’t invite us.” Hamid feigned annoyance.</p><p>“Quit whining! You know Sevim is bringing you both gifts.” Malak berated.</p><p>Hamid’s scowl slowly dissolved into a grin as he sipped his chai and the others started the gift exchange.</p><p>Daphne looked over the coffee table unsure where to begin when a warm breath blew against her neck followed by a husky voice, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?” Hamid murmured.</p><p>“Um…” She breathed in, searching for words before they failed her again. “I don’t know where to start.”</p><p>“Let me walk you through it.” The diplomat shifted on his seat to reach for some of the dishes on the table. “Everything here goes well with chai. But if you want to drink something else, there’s also hot cocoa in the kitchen.”</p><p>She nodded. “What about the food?”</p><p>“You can start with the croissants if you want to eat something you’re familiar with. But if you’re feeling a little adventurous, try it with rose petals jam. Then you can try simit bagels with cheese like this.” He picked up a bagel, dipped it into the cheese dip, and lifted it to his mouth.</p><p>“It looks delicious.”</p><p>“Oh, it is! You’re not going to regret it.” He said, placing the bagel inside the tiny bowl of melted cheese again.</p><p>“Aren’t we supposed to share this with everyone else?”</p><p>“No, this is ours. Our punishment for them because they didn’t include us in the gift exchange is to make them go to the kitchen and melt more cheese.”</p><p>Daphne giggled.</p><p>“Are they always this cute?” Malak asked.</p><p>“No.” Yusuf smiled as he watched Daphne feeding Hamid olives.</p><p>“That’s a new level of cuteness,” Bartholomew added, resting his chin on one hand.</p><p>Just then, the elevator opened. Carrying a large box and a bag, Sevim glowed at them. “I knew you traitors would start without me.”</p><p>“You took too long to come back,” Briar complained as she poured more chai to herself.</p><p>“We were really hungry, Seviğim. Forgive us.” Yusuf smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Okay, but now you’re going to interrupt the gift exchange because abi's¹ gift can’t wait.” Sevim sauntered over toward her brother.</p><p>“Oh, now you remember to give a gift to the house owner,” Hamid retorted.</p><p>“What a crybaby…” Sevim scoffed as she stood before her brother and placed the box on his lap.</p><p>As Hamid opened the box and looked down, a Tuxedo kitten with clear yellow eyes stared back at him. His features softened immediately. “Hi there!” He smiled, reaching for the kitten and scratching under her jaw. “You are so small.”</p><p>“Aw…” Daphne sighed whilst the others admired the tiny cat stretching her body to lean into Hamid’s touch.</p><p>“You didn’t keep it inside this box for too long, did you?” Hamid glanced at his younger sister.</p><p>“No. I only closed the box when I was in the elevator because she was hissing at one of your neighbours.”</p><p>Chuckles spread in the room.</p><p>“Wait. What?!” Malak turned to her sister in shock. “You got Hamid the meanest of Inci’s kittens? The one that nearly chopped off my hand yesterday when we tried giving them a bath?”</p><p>“Are you really talking about that little furry creature over there?” Bartholomew pointed to the kitten already nested on Hamid’s lap as the diplomat petted her.</p><p>“Yes!” Malak showed the tiny scratches on her left hand and arm.</p><p>“In her defence, she was a bit stressed out from her visit to the vet. I chose her because she is the hardest one to handle and not everyone would want her. But abi has a way with animals. I knew he would love her feisty temper.” Sevim explained.</p><p>“What feisty temper?” Hamid picked the tiny cat up and grinned. “Are you a mean little kitten, kızım²?”</p><p>The cat chirped.</p><p>“I don’t know… She may look harmless now, but Malak does have scars to prove otherwise. Cats are unpredictable, which is often a good and bad thing,” Yusuf commented.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know it either. I never had cats before. I only fed the ones in my neighbourhood when I lived in New Rochelle.” Briar added.</p><p>“Oh, I remember those! We tried to raise them in the attic, then Mrs. Daly found out and— AAAHHH!” Daphne screamed as small sharp claws and teeth pierced the back of her hand when Hamid moved closer to her. “MOTHERF—”</p><p>Hamid arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh oh… Trouble in paradise,” Bartholomew jokingly whispered to Yusuf, who pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“Sorry… She is just a kitten, I get it. But that was mean.” Daphne made a face and moved away.</p><p>After giving the kitten to Sevim, Hamid scooched over and draped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder. “It seems like she was just watching your hands when you gesticulated and wanted to play. It happens a lot with young cats, but I’ll work on this behaviour of hers.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled as his lips pressed against her cheek.</p><p>“No problem.” His thumb brushed over the tiny scratches. “It’s a bit red, but it doesn’t look bad.”</p><p>“It isn’t. I was just caught off guard. I’m sorry again…”</p><p>“You’re forgiven.” He murmured.</p><p>“Did we just witness Damid’s first fight?” Bartholomew whispered.</p><p>“No… This has gotta be at least the third one,” Briar mouthed.</p><p>“It’s the sixth.” Daphne glared at her friends.</p><p>“Do you guys keep count of this stuff?” Sevim inquired as she put the cat down and allowed her to explore the flat.</p><p>“She does,” Hamid said, only to earn a glare from his girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like Daph.” Briar agreed.</p><p>The others chuckled.</p><p>“Okay, that was interesting and all, but we still have gift boxes untouched.” Malak reached for the gift bag next to Sevim and fished out a small box. “This is from our family to you. Happy Christmas, Daphne!”</p><p>“What?” Daphne stared at the gift without opening it. “But I didn’t get you anything.” She grimaced.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We’re grateful you came here. This must be the first time we don’t have to rush back to the hospital so the doctor can clean up and stitch abi’s wound again.” Sevim smirked.</p><p>“They’re exaggerating. The last time it happened I hadn’t even left my parents’ house,” Hamid replied.</p><p>“Liar…” Malak teased as she faked a sneeze, making everyone laugh.</p><p>“Funny… Can we go back to her Daphne’s gift?” Hamid changed the subject.</p><p>“Alright…” The lady opened the box and her jaw went slack as her eyes landed on the gold hairpin encrusted with zultanite gemstones.</p><p>“It’s so pretty!” Briar cheered.</p><p>“Are those the stones that change colours depending on the source of light?” Bartholomew asked.</p><p>“The very same. My mother loves zultanite jewellery,” Yusuf commented.</p><p>“This is marvelous! It’ll go well with every single piece you already have, Daph,” Bartholomew enthused.</p><p>“I know. I chose it.” Malak grinned proudly.</p><p>“This is a remarkable piece, but I’m sure you’ll look as breathtaking as always.” Hamid gazed at Daphne intently.</p><p>“Thank you,” She replied with a coy smile and turned to her boyfriend’s sisters. “Thank you so much. This is gorgeous.”</p><p>“I believe now it’s my turn.” Hamid reached for a gift box under the tree and handed it to the lady. “You all can continue your gift exchange somewhere whilst I have a moment with my girlfriend.” He glanced at his friends and sisters.</p><p>“But we want to see it too, abi,” Sevim protested.</p><p>“You can see it later,” Hamid said, arching an eyebrow</p><p>“But abi…” Malak begged, making her best puppy eyes impression.</p><p>“We should go make more chai,” Yusuf suggested, gesturing for everyone to stand up and leave the lounge.</p><p>“Maybe some coffee too?” Bartholomew hinted as he laced arms with Briar and Malak walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s a great idea, Bartie. Let’s,” Yusuf said, pulling Sevim with him.</p><p>“I want to see…” The young girl’s voice dissipated as the door closed.</p><p>The couple exchanged grins.</p><p>“Open your gift.”</p><p>“I thought last night’s supper was the gift.” Daphne said as she carefully undid the wrapping around the box.</p><p>“It was one of them. I also wanted to give you a gift that I could put under the tree.”</p><p>The lady shook her head smiling and opened the small jewellery box. Her eyes landed on the rose gold necklace with a round-shaped locket. “You didn’t have to…”</p><p>“I know. But I wanted to.” He corrected.</p><p>Once she opened the locket, her jaw went slack at the sight of the pictures in it. “That’s my drawing of mum and dad!”</p><p>“I told you it was my favourite of your paintings.”</p><p>She squinted her eyes looking at the silhouette on the side until it hit her. “The other one is your profile?”</p><p>“Yes. May I?” He gestured to the necklace.</p><p>She nodded, gave Hamid the necklace and faced away from him.</p><p>His fingertips grazed over her skin as he clasped the necklace and adjusted the pendant on her collarbone, eliciting goosebumps. “It’d be too presumptuous of me to assume I already have a place in your heart. But I thought I could at least stay next to it sometimes.”</p><p>Daphne smiled coyly at the thought as her hand touched the locket. “I really like the idea of having some of my favourite people with me.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He smirked.</p><p>“Mmhmm…” She turned back to him and pressed her lips against his and rested her head on his chest. “Thank you.”  </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He replied, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Now I’m embarrassed to give you mine…”</p><p>Hamid pulled away with a curious look. “Why?”</p><p>“Because it isn’t as romantic as yours,” She replied, fiddling with the hem of her jumper.</p><p>“Did you know this will be my first Christmas gift?”</p><p>“The cat doesn’t count?”</p><p>“That was an early New Year’s gift. And I know my sisters well. I’m sure they bought Maya’s supplies with my credit card. Malak still hasn’t returned it since I asked her to decorate the flat.”</p><p>Daphne giggled.</p><p>“I may not celebrate Christmas, but it means a lot to me you want to give me a gift anyway.”</p><p>“Good point,” she answered before reaching for the gift under the tree. “I like the name of the cat, by the way.”</p><p>“I knew you would.”</p><p>With the small gift box in his hands, Hamid quickly tore the paper wrapped around it and open the box revealing an elegant watch with dual time and his initials engraved in the back.</p><p>“This is a really nice watch,” he analyzed the accessory, placing it around his wrist. “It’ll be so useful when I have to travel.”</p><p>“Yes. Dad and Harry said this is one of the best brands.” She looked down at the watch on his wrist, holding his hand in the process. “You could set the time on one ring to the time of the city you are and the other one to the place in the world where your heart wishes you could be.”</p><p>A slow smile played on his lips. “How isn’t that romantic?”</p><p>She glanced at him then looked away again, giving her shoulders.</p><p>“This is a beautiful, useful, and very thoughtful gift.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Best Christmas gift ever.”</p><p>“It’s your first Christmas gift,” she pursed her lips jokingly.</p><p>“And it feels like I’m off to a great start.”</p><p>Giggling, she leaned in until their lips fused together in small but tender kisses. After a few minutes enjoying the comfortable silence, Hamid glanced at the door leading to the kitchen.</p><p>“For a small kitchen where five people are making coffee, chai and melting cheese, it’s awfully quiet in there, don’t you think?” He gave her a knowing look.</p><p>“That is true. And I don’t smell either of those drinks…” She snickered.</p><p>Soon, steps and things falling down and voices could finally be heard in the kitchen.</p><p><em>“Alright, I surrender. I have no idea where the cardamom is stored here,”</em> Yusuf said.</p><p><em>“Didn’t you do the groceries here, Malak?”</em> Sevim asked.</p><p><em>“I did!”</em> Malak answered.</p><p><em>“Where the heck did you put the cardamom?!”</em> Sevim chanted.</p><p><em>“I left it right there!” </em>The older sister replied.</p><p><em>“Hey, can you all keep it down? L-bombs will be dropped any moment now,”</em> Briar reprimanded.</p><p><em>“WHAT?!”</em> Malak shouted.</p><p>A unison shushing resonated in the kitchen, making the couple press their lips shut to stifle laughs.</p><p><em>“No, they won’t. It’s too soon even for abi,”</em> Sevim corrected.</p><p>Daphne smirked. “She doesn’t know about the pet name you gave me, does she?”</p><p>“Details…” he murmured and waved his hand dismissively.</p><p><em>“Yes, they will. They’re just waiting for us to be distracted with cheese, coffee, and chai to say it. What other reason would have made them push us out of the lounge?”</em> Briar explained.</p><p><em>“Perhaps they just want a moment alone,”</em> Yusuf noted.</p><p>The couple nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <em>“They just shared romantic Christmas gifts and Daphne is leaving soon. They’re so going to say it.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Briar, for heaven’s sake, get away from the door!”</em> Bartholomew hissed.</p><p>“She’s not entirely wrong…” Hamid whispered, his fingers idly playing with her hair.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> leaving in a few hours. Perhaps we should say things we can only say to each other in person right now.”</p><p>“You’re making it look like we’ll never see each other again, even though you saw me buy the train tickets to come back next week,” she objected.</p><p>“And it’ll take us a whole week to say important things to each other.”</p><p>"Mmm…” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Very well. But since this is your idea, you start.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s see…” He looked away, lost in his own thoughts for a brief moment, then he spoke. “I know you get up really early just to brush your teeth.”</p><p>Daphne mockingly gasped, but then she gave her shoulders. “Who am I trying to fool?”</p><p>The couple laughed.</p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>“I know you’ll misbehave and try to go out as soon as I leave, but just so you know, Sevim will stay with you until I return next week.” The lady smirked.</p><p>“She can be easily bribed, you know…” He implied.</p><p>“So I’ve heard. But Yusuf, Murat bey and I have our contingency plans.”</p><p>The two of them glared at each other, but it didn’t take long until scowls dissolved into smiles.</p><p>“I understand why you have to leave, but I’ll miss you so much, aşkım…” Hamid uttered.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too…” She quavered, eyes slowly becoming glossy. “I hope you know I’ll be carrying right here.” She pointed to her locket.</p><p>Closing the small gap between them, Hamid brushed away a tear that threatened to run down her cheek and dotted kisses until their lips met again, melting away their anguish for a few minutes.</p><p>Once they pulled away, a corner of Daphne’s mouth quirked up slightly. “I guess one of your gifts didn’t like the idea of staying under the tree.”</p><p>Hamid eyed her with a curious look, then turned around to see his cat escalating the Christmas tree and trying to catch a red and shiny bauble. He chuckled softly. “I guess not.”</p><p>—–</p><p>¹ Older brother</p><p>²  Daughter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>